


The Proposal

by 28crosses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16 and 18, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Louis is it, Louis makes Harry feel, Love is Fire, M/M, Marriage Proposal, We love Jay, What do you think about Tomlinson?, louis appreciation, the world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28crosses/pseuds/28crosses
Summary: Harry loves the Tomlinson's - he loves them so much that he wants to be one.





	The Proposal

Louis was sitting on the counter, his ankles crossed and tea in his hand while the other was going wild with a story. He was going on about something that Lottie had told him about the twins on the phone earlier. They'd walked the dog and chased each other halfway around the neighborhood. It was a good day and Harry could see just how much Louis missed them as he continued to talk. Maybe that's why Harry was so endeared? There was something so soft, so beautiful, about Louis perched up on their counter telling a story.

His thoughts were interrupted with a persistent, "Were you even listening, H?"

"Course I was," Harry said, lifting his own cup of tea to his lips. "Lottie had to search for both sets of twins and got a flat in the process. I'm with you."

Louis' eyes narrowed, "I don't like being made fun of, Styles."

"Would never do such a thing." He tilted his head slightly at a thought, "What do you think of Tomlinson?"

"My last name?"

"Your last name," Harry confirms. "What do you think of it?"

"I think it's a pretty good last name."

"Me too," he takes the last sip of his tea before putting the cup down and continuing. "I think you're funny, Louis. You speak your mind, but not in the way that's hurtful: it's just honest. You mess around and tease me a lot, but it's always good natured and to lighten the mood."

Louis rolls his eyes, emptying his own tea before asking, "Your point?"

"You know all there is to know about music. You know what to write about, what's going to be popular, what will be a better singles to draw people in and you know that no matter how good a song is, sometimes it just doesn't fit. You know so much about the world and always make me research a place before I go. You make me double check customs I should be aware of, what I should and should not expect from crowds, send messages about the news for the day and always put in your expertise as to how I should carry myself in a certain place. You're so smart, baby."

"If you're going to keep complimenting me, don't let me get in your way."

Harry chuckles and walks over to Louis, who uncrosses his ankles instinctively so Harry can settle in between them. Harry gently presses his lips to Louis' and strokes his cheek before continuing with, "You listen, you hear every word and you always know what to say, what to do. You know that ice cream after a concert soothes my throat and that I still can't seem to shake what people say about me. You make it all better, easy. You give my life laughter and love and adventure. Your family are your entire world and I admire that. I love all six of your siblings and the beautiful woman who brought them, and you, into this world. God, bless her."

Louis' fingers find their way into Harry's soft curls and he whispers a gentle, "Oh, Harry."

"You're stronger than anyone I know. You're loud and full of energy yet professional and and wise when it's needed. You make everyone that approaches you comfortable with one look, one expression or one word. I've learned so much about being in the public eye just by growing up with you by my side. You make me feel - well, you just make me feel."

"What's brought this all on, hmm?" Louis asks with a tug on a curl to hide the wettness in his eyes.

Harry just shakes his head, kissing away an escaped tear, "I'm not done yet."

"How can there be more?"

"Shh, baby," Harry says softly, kissing him. "I was only sixteen when I fell in love with you. I had no idea what love was, how it felt or what it required of me. In the eight years I've had loving you, I think I've figured out what it is."

"I bet you're going to tell me."

"I am," Harry smiles, looking into his boy's sparkly blue eyes. "It's trust, respect and attraction. The center is full of those three things. It's knowing each others strengths and weaknesses, hopes and dreams and helping the other person to grow. You grow together. You grow in love. It catches fire right in that center. Maybe it blazes and simmers, or maybe it smolders, but there's heat and light and so many colors that feed into it. It's rocky and scary and unpredictable, but fire doesn't just destroy: sometimes it creates. The best of it creates. It makes you better than you were without it. Lucky for me, I've never been without love. I've never been without you. All I have ever wanted to do is create a lasting friendship, a blossoming relationship, a fulfilled life and a family with you."

Louis lets out a surprised breath of air when Harry grips under his hips and lifts him off the counter. He spins them around and places Louis on his feet with ease, not letting Louis' arms slip away from him. He kisses his forehead and meets Louis' eyes again, suddenly content to never say another word again. He'd always gotten lost in the look Louis gets when he's appreciated for exactly who he is. 

Louis gently pushes some curls behind Harry's right ear and says, "I love you - not in as many words, but just as much. I want to create and grow with you, it's all I've ever wanted. It's all we've ever wanted. We're a team."

"I know," Harry responds easily, kissing Louis one last time before slipping down onto one knee and pulling a small box out of his pocket. He'd planned to take Louis out to their favorite picnic spot and ask him during the sunset this evening, but this was better, this was right. "That's why I was wondering if you liked your last name. I'd like to steal it, officially be able to call you my family. I wanted to ask, will you marry me?"

"Harry," Louis says, his voice shaky and his eyes leaking. How does Harry always turn him into a puddle? He wipes under his eyes as Harry opens the box to reveal a simple silver band and says, "Yes, take my last name. Yes, I'll marry you."

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at @helianthuslou on twitter if you maybe wanna tell me what you think :) thanks for reading!!


End file.
